Getting back to the Real World
They made it to the City Felix: You'll stay here. I'll be back He left Minutes later He is waiting for him and then Dream Eaters appeared Psychemon: Not again! He have fighting them and he defeated them, then he heard a noise Psychemon: Huh? He went off and see Felix, Sally and Will Psychemon: Felix. Will: Who's this? Psychemon: Psychemon. He and I were on our way to the Portal. Will Come with us. Psychemon: Okay. To where? Felix: The Portal. We should use the Solar Sailer. There's on I'm the underground docks. They went off Flashback has started Felix: They took... The disk... Dad, it's gone. Will: It was. Felix: How's Sally? He look at her Will: She's Stable. Felix: We need to go back. CLU will use it to reach the outside world. And he's gonna rule the world. I will stop him from destroying it if you'd just let me do this! Will: Listen. You've done enough for one day! Felix: (Sigh) So what can we do? Will: I don't know. Nothing. We do Nothing. Be still. Wait. We can hop a Solar Sailer. A full-on sprint to the Portal. We can beat CLU there! Let's get her out of here. Flashback has ended They already on the Solar Sailer, and they use Sally's Disk to repair her Felix: Do you think, she make it? Will: I don't know. Felix: But didn't you write her code? Will: Some of it. But... The rest is just... Beyond me. Felix: So she's an ISO. Psychemon: What's an ISO? Will: A whole new life form. Sally is the last ISO Robot. Felix: And you created them? Will: Flynn did. They manifested, like a flame. They weren't really.... Really from anywhere. The conditions were right and they came into being. To centuries we've dreamed of a pure existence beyond our own. I touch them in here, like flowers in a Wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hoped to find in the system- control, order, Perfection- non of it meant a thing. The ISO- they were gonna be my gift to the world. He remove the Bad DNA in her Will: There. Good as new. It's gonna take a whole for her system to rebuild. Psychemon: So what happened... To you and your friends gift? Will: CLU. CLU happened. Psychemon: Should have known. Will: He was build to create the perfect system. But endless potentials can enter even be fully Realized. CLU saw the ISO as an imperfection, so he destroyed them. Felix: He make it worst. Will: No. He's me. I make it worst. Chasing after perfection- chasing after what was right in front of me. Right in front of me. Flynn created another CLU just like me. Psychemon: Look too hard for one thing, and you miss everything else. And then, the people around us get hurt in the process. Like Quartzmon. His single-minded thirst for answers created Lucemon. We all have a little of that curiosity in us... So if were not careful, any one of us could create a Lucemon They saw CLU ship Psychemon: Oh no! They found us. Will: We've been put on a new course. Minutes later They are in CLU's Ship and they saw a Guard, then Sally gave the disk to Will Sally: Take care. She went off and let herself get captured All: (Gasp) Will: She has been removing herself for the equation. Felix: We can't just let her go. Psychemon: That's right. We can't leave her. Will: No. Hold on, Felix. What about getting you to the Portal? You shut them down from the outside. Felix: Sally is coming with us. And we still have to get your disk back. Will: Son. If you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either. Psychemon: If this one as a father-son thing, I won't cut in. But we should probably get back that disc at least, before CLU uses it to destroy the outside world. Come on, Felix. Felix: Alright. Meet me on the right deck, and get us some wheels. Will: Wheels? What's your plan? Felix: I'm a User. I'll improvise. They went off Felix: Psychemon. We've gotta save Sally. Psychemon: I know. And we will. They smile at each other Felix: The disc should be somewhere on the throneship. I saw a dock here earlier. Over there! Psychemon: Alright! They made it to the Throne room and they grab the Disk and they break an Alarm, then the Guard appeared with Sally Sally: Felix! Run! They are fighting the Guard and they defeated Sally: What are you doing here? Felix: To the Flight deck. Sally: But CLU the Android will be back any minute, we'll never make it. Felix: Don't worry, Psychemon is here to help. They made it to the Flight deck and they hop aboard their flights to the Portal At the Portal They made it and saw CLU the Dog waiting Will: This is mine. He walk up to him Will: I had a feeling you would be here. CLU: You! You and your friends promised us that we would chance the world... together! You and your friends broke your promise! I took the system to its maximum potentiometer. And now, yoi see the application at my disposal! A Giant Dream Eater appeared Will: I really hate it. Psychemon: You can leave this one to me. Will: What? He is fighting the Giant Dream Eater and he defeated it CLU: I created the perfect system! Will: The thing about perfection is that it's unknowable. It's impossible and it also.. right in front of is, all the time. You wouldn't that because I don't when created you like Flynn and my friend. I'm sorry, CLU. He looks Angry and he punch him. Felix looks angry at him for hurting his father, he's gonna push him but he got toss to the Portal, Psychemon is protecting him. Sally is so worried to Will Will: Go now. She went off to Felix and the Others and they are going to fight CLU Will: CLU! Remember what you came for. He went to him and the bridge is closing. CLU removed the Disk and finds out it wasn't belong to him CLU: No. He know that Sally has the Disk CLU: No... Why!? Will: He's my Son. He throw the Disk and leap to the Portal Felix: Dad! Will: Felix! Is time! Felix: No! Sally: Felix, it's what he wants. Felix: I'm not leaving you! Will: Take her! She give Felix his Father's Disk Will: Yes! He use his Father Disk and now they teleported to the Outside world Will: Good-bye, Son. Then CLU is going to the Portal, then Psychemon stop him Psychemon: I won't let you do it! Will is using his power and then CLU went into Will and now a bright light has expand it and now the Portal is gone Psychemon: The Portal is gone now. These gates that connect worlds- maybe when we pass through see, we're challenged, and changed. And it's not over. There are more totals ahead we have to overcome. Hmph. We'll be ready, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Opposummon, Dracmon. He saw a Crest of Sincerity, so he aim his Xros Loader and he got it Meanwhile Jibanyan: Hmm, I hope Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is okay. Whisper: Don't worry, as long as their friends is with them, whis. Jibanyan: Alright, nyan. Fuyunyan: Hmm... it says about the Digidestined who has 4 Digimon after the Original one's. There are three Digimon who has been seal from the Guardian Digimon before their awakened has begin. I wonder if... (Gasp) Wait, what about. You don't think... Oh no! Yen Sid. They saw a Robo Dog Komasan: Look at that! It's a Dog, Zura! Fuyunyan: Robo-Dog? Yen Sid: That dog is Ryder's USApyon: What's he holding, Dani? He put them on the table and they look at a Watch and a Letter Fuyunyan: That watch.... It belongs to Keita. He look at Letter Komajiro: Well? Fuyunyan: (Gasp) Whisper: So what did it say? Fuyunyan: It's from Ryder. He said his best friend has been kidnapped from Myotismon. All: What! Fuyunyan: The Letter say I have to go back to Adventure Bay... Or else, Myotismon will do something to Keita. Yen Sid: Fuyunyan, you better hurry. There's no time to waste. Fuyunyan: Okay guys, you better stay here till I return. Jibanyan: Keita is my friend, nyan! Whisper: And I'm his Butler, whis! USApyon: And we are in this together, Dani! Fuyunyan: Oh... I guess you're right, everyone. We're friends need to stick together. Yen Sid, we'll be back. They used the Yo-Kai Plane and went off to Adventure Bay Yen Sid: The Timing is too perfect, too calculated. Myotismon must sense a change in the forces of darkness. A change... Like Quartzmon.